Mx0: New Horizon
by panda-kun77
Summary: In order to fulfill Aika's precious wish, Kazumi Taiga sets out for Mahora Academy to acquire further knowledge and power of magic. There he will gain new friends, make many enemies, and find that his red-strings of fate are tied to many. Taiga x ?
1. Plate 0: Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mx0 or Naruto. They belong to their respective creators.

(Quick Edit)

**Summary:** In order to fulfill Aika's precious wish, Kazumi Taiga sets out for Mahora Academy to acquire further knowledge and power of magic. There he will gain new friends, make many enemies, and find that his red-strings of fate are just too many.

* * *

><p><strong>Mx0: New Horizon<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plate 0: Prologue<strong>_

Flicking his wrist a middle aged man with rectangular spectacles framing his eyes took another deep breath of his cigarette, taking caution to avoid spreading the offending smoke around his area. He was sitting in one of the white glass tables of a local café seemingly enjoying a simple break. A cup of warm coffee lay in front of him, untouched for some time. Many students who pass by gave him kind greetings or addressed him energetically as they leisurely walked home. Others would bow respectfully and a handful would downright avoid him like a plague for reasons unknown to most except for a few. It's probably due to his calculating eyes that seem to sharpen at the slightest hint of disturbance that might have frightened them away. Or perhaps his smoking habit was the cause. Who knows? The majority of the students kept a respectable distance anyhow.

Brushing his short, gray hair back the man let out a sigh of content. Today was yet another fine day for relaxation. The weather was nice outside with clear blue skies and cool winds. A day fit for some good old outdoor sports or perhaps a nice picnic. Either would be nice.

Derailing from his musings, the man checked his wristwatch for a moment before scanning the crowds around him, searching for signs of his companion. Despite his day off today, he still needed to meet with a colleague of his regarding a certain matter. What that problem was he did not know for the hasty request made by his friend left him with only the location and time for their meeting. The bearded man can only assume that it must be something very important to warrant such immediate attention.

It was just a little over a few minutes after the appointed time when his colleague finally turned up. A man about six feet in height with a near-slick dark hair and wearing a brown business suit strode over to his table and took a seat. He then placed a manila folder on the table for the other man to take. Takamichi did so while absentmindedly stroking his beard upon noticing the black goatee the other sported.

"Sorry I'm late, Takamichi-kun." The goateed man said with a sheepish smile. "I had to use the train today when my car broke down this morning."

The bespectacled man, now known as Takamichi Takahata, nodded in understanding. "Not a problem Taki-san."

It took a minute after calling a waitress over to order a cup of tea before the meeting got underway.

Taki was the first to speak and he leaned slightly forward with his hands clasped together on the table. "Right, let me start off by thanking you for coming in such a short notice. I know you have better things to do instead of being here so I really appreciate your time."

Takamichi waved him off with a small smile. "It's not a problem. I'm off today so I'm not too busy."

Nodding, Taki continued. "Well then… I guess I should get straight to the point." He gestured to the folder he brought with him. "The reason I called you here today is because of a special case on the MP Community's side."

The gray haired man listened intently as he opened the manila folder and brought out its contents.

"About 3 weeks ago I took on a personal request from my old principle at Seinagi Private High School. He wanted me to take on a student for about a year and teach him all I can about our art. And let me tell you, it wasn't easy when I first took it on."

Thanking the waitress for the drink, Taki proceeded to take a sip before continuing. By now Takamichi had already finished scanning through the papers and was now fully focused on him.

"The kid is a freshman student and probably one of the most popular individual of his school. There were rumors flying about when I arrived for my visit that time. You wouldn't believe how much attention that boy has garnered in just half a year. Everywhere I went, students I would pass by, the name 'Kazumi Taiga' would pop up at least once or twice. It's like that boy was some kind of star amongst the students. So naturally, after my meeting with the old principle, I went to investigate on him—just to see what he was like."

Taki chuckled at recalling his first meeting with the black haired freshman turned pupil.

"As expected the boy was indeed strong and charismatic. Just about most of the rumors said about him were true save for one glaring fact." At this he locked eyes with Takamichi. "He was no Gold Plate wielder."

"Wait a sec… He has a gold plate?"

"He _supposedly_ has one… it was fake though." The goateed man stated then waved off the question forming in Takamichi's mind. "You'll find further details about that in the folder."

Takamichi nodded and gestured for him to continue. Already his interest was piqued and somehow he got an idea as to where this conversation was going. He just needed to wait a bit before confirming his assumption.

"Despite his lack of a proper plate he is nevertheless commendable and talented to survive without being caught in that school—especially when he holds such a high status among his peers. Of course he had help. If it weren't for my fellow colleague and the current principle's help in certain crucial instances, then he wouldn't have lasted as long as he had. What really drew my interest however is his proficient skill in understanding of magic and his incredible magic power. The principle wasn't kidding when he said the boy was of great interest. Hell, even I was surprised when I started training him with actual magic instead of the MO plate he used."

Yet another question popped into mind of the glasses wearing man, but he decided to keep it to himself. He figured that most of his questions will be found in the manila folder Taki gave him. Right now was the time to interrupt his friend and voice out his thoughts.

"I take it that the reason you're here has to deal with me and the boy?"

The other man nodded silently and looked about the passing crowd. "To be honest, I thought I would do fine just teaching him and helping him achieve his goal of getting a Gold Plate. He's a real piece of work that one. Dedicated, headstrong, and definitely one of the most hardworking student that I have the pleasure of working with. And it saddens me to say that he isn't cut out to be a magic technician in our community."

Before the bespectacled man can speak, Taki pushed forward. "His magic ability goes far beyond our expectations, Takamichi. We thought that working with a proper plate will help him grow more, but that too wasn't enough. We're merely a simple drop of water for him to take. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that our type of magic is lacking or insufficient. It's far from it. What I'm concerned about is Taiga's development and growth as a great magician. He needs more to focus on and be allowed freedom in the magical arts. And that's one thing our plate's lack; the freedom to cast and employ magic without the restriction of its number of uses."

Takamichi shifted around his seat a bit before crossing his arms. "Do you really think Kazumi-san is capable of becoming a Magister Magi?"

In truth, Takamich was very skeptical about this boy they were discussing about. It sounds as if the only thing mattering to this Taiga person is just casting magic without limits. As a respectable teacher and mage, Takamichi did not want some student learning magic with that kind of reasoning. There's already enough dark mages running around in their world as it is. And thrusting some reckless sounding boy into the foray of magical arts is troubling. If indeed, the boy is magically talented and hardworking Takamichi doubted that he can easily be accepted, much less pass the test for Magister Magi if his intentions proved to be corrupt and evil…

…. Of course this was one of his assumptions once again. The glasses wearing magical teacher did not have concrete evidence to support this theory and thus his mind was always open to possibilities that would lead to such dark conclusions. Given his status and involvement in the magical world as a respectable Magister Magi, it fell on him to do his part and secure balance and secrecy between the realm of the mundane humans and that of the magical world. Any threat perceivable by him must be prevented… even if it came in the form of an innocent request from a friend.

"Yes." Taki said firmly. "Kazumi Taiga is a very capable individual with a lot to learn as well experience if you give him the chance."

There was a brief pause before another question was brought forth.

"…Is he trustworthy?"

That drew a surprise look from Taki. The man was confused about this before a thought suddenly occurred. "The boy has pure intentions I assure you. And he is more than trustworthy in my book. After all, why else would I be teaching him and going through all this length just to help him?"

Sensing the teacher's honesty Takimich let up. He can always see for himself if Taiga was indeed what he was made out to be. "Alright then... I'm sorry for say such things. I was only making sure that nothing bad will come out of this."

"It's understandable Takamichi-kun. I know how are sides have always clashed at some points in the past despite our similarities. And it's only been just recently that we established a form unity between our respective sides."

"Yeah…" Adjusting his glasses, Takamichi leaned back on his chair and sipped his cooled coffee. It's been sitting there for far too long it seems. "Erhm, so when can I expect my suppose student? Do I need to know anything else of importance?"

Taki thought for a moment while stroking his goatee. "Aside from the fact that Kazumi-kun will still be using Magic Plates under your tutelage, I see nothing else worth mentioning. Most of the information and some instructions will be in the additional packet I will send you later once Kazumi has established a life here in Mahora Academy."

"Very well then, I better discuss this with my headmaster as soon as possible…"

"Yes, please do. I've already made the necessary arrangements on our side and filled out all the required papers for Kazumi-kun so we shouldn't have too many problems to deal with."

Takamichi nodded in approval. "And when will he arrive?"

"Ah, that…" Taki had to scratch his cheek lightly when he laughed. "He was so eager when I first mentioned this to him that he'll probably be here as early as tomorrow."

After discussing a few more details concerning a certain magically aware teen they entered a more casual conversation and began talking about whatever came to mind. They enjoyed trading opinions about certain politics and sports before butting heads over certain idols that they admire. Takamich was so relaxed that he almost forgot about letting down the magical field that he erected earlier to prevent their conversation from being discovered by the normal people around them. All in all it was quite an enjoyable time to hang with good company.

Very soon the sun was at its highest point and students were already moving about once more, heading to lunch or leaving for home. The two men continued for a little longer before their conversation slowly came to an end.

"… A shame that we hadn't scouted him much sooner. He'd turn out to be a splendid mage… or magical technician." Finishing his tea the black haired man slowly stood up from his seat. "Well, I best be going now. Don't want to leave those papers unattended for too long less I end up buried in them later."

Takamichi chuckled lightly at that before offering up a hand. "Take care Taki-san, always a pleasure working with you."

"Likewise, Takamichi-kun, likewise."

With a final farewell, the man departed and disappeared into the crowd.

Takamachi absentmindedly gaze off as he fished out another cancer stick from his pockets and placed it between his lips. He paused mid lit before placing his lighter down in exchange for the documents on the table. There seemed to be something else within the manila folder that he hadn't examined yet. So tilting the folder downwards he let the object fall out.

A black plate shaped like a Pactio Card fell onto the table with a clatter. Takamichi, examined it with great interested before flipping it over to gaze at the symbol printed on it. The symbols, exceptionally well made, lay printed in the center. The characters 'M' and 'O' were obvious signs as to what this card was.

"The MO plate, huh..."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, with a certain teen….<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Lucy, can you pass me a towel? Get the blue one if you can."<p>

"Why do we have to pack so early?" Whined a certain magical mandrake. "Didn't Taki-san say we don't have to be there till this Friday? We have four days of break!"

Sitting atop his bed sorting through his clothes, Kazumi Taiga, official Seinagi Private High School transfer student glanced at his floating companion hovering over to him. He grinned upon seeing her pouting face as she held the large item he requested. To anyone with a magic plate she would be seen as a flying plant with large leaves sprouting atop her head and roots that acted as limbs. To Taiga, Lucy was just a small flying girl wearing a pretty doll-size pink apron over a light blue gown whose hair and eyes were of a teal color.

"Oh don't be like that Lucy. Frowning isn't good for you, it'll give you wrinkles!"

He got a glare and towel thrown at his face for that. This didn't seem to bother the boy much for he was grinning still upon replacing the towel in the duffel bag he prepared. Now he just needed to organize a handful more of important necessities before he can decide what to bring with him.

"It's better to get there as soon as I can and continue my training. The faster I finish that faster I can get back to everyone in Seinagi High, you know that." He hummed to himself while glancing up at his companion,

The mandrake sighed and gently took residence on top his head. "Yes, yes, how can I forget? I'm just saying that you should enjoy yourself more. I mean we did just get back home…"

As she mumbled to herself, Taiga placed his stuff aside and stood up from his bed. He worked around his room clearing up the mess he made before grabbing some additional things from the drawers and closet then returning to his task. It took a few minutes of stuffing his duffel bag with additional clothes and whatnot before his attention finally drew him to notice his silent companion.

Lucy hadn't moved an inch from her spot. No doubt mad with his lack of enthusiasm of spending some quality time with friends.

It wasn't that Taiga didn't hear Lucy's comment, but it was just that he chose to ignore her. His friends still remain important to him and getting the chance to hang out with them was an excellent idea. Hell! Even seeing Aika again was more than welcoming to him. The only thing keeping him from agreeing with his mandrake companion is the fact that all his friends were getting ready for a fieldtrip tomorrow morning and were busy packing. They wouldn't even be back till Thursday night.

Taiga sighed. "How long are you going to stay like that?"

"… I'm not speaking to you." She replied hotly.

"You just did…"

***SMACK!***

The black haired teen was left nursing a head wound the size of a golf ball on the floor. It seems size didn't matter when it came to magical being's strength. They still hurt! He cursed that damnable magical ring for giving her that much power…

"Taiga!" A voice called out downstairs. "Dinners ready!"

Argh, he better go before his sister decides to show up. "Be down in a min!" He hollered back.

Recovering from the ground he glanced about and spotted Lucy sitting at the windowsill with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Lucy…"

"Hmph!"

Yep she was still mad.

"…" He made his way over to her and gently scooped her up with both hands. "Listen Lucy, how about we visit your friends early tomorrow morning before we leave?"

She slightly perked up and opens an eye to peek over at him. There were still a bit of fire in her eyes, but it was toned down somewhat now.

"How about your friends?" She asked. "Why don't we visit them instead?"

Taiga had to chuckle at her negotiating. Despite looking really hyped at the idea of mingling with her friends before they left, she still held his personal interest before her own. And in truth, the black haired teen really liked that about her.

"You know what? How about we visit both since we'll be going there anyhow."

A wide happy grin made its way over her face; almost mirroring his smile.

"Alright it's a promise!"

With a new found joy the mandrake flew from his hands and dance around the room to show her happiness. She then waved him over to the door as she proceeded downstairs. Taiga soon followed, but not after taking a moment to look over the letter he had received from the new school he was transferring to.

"Mahora Academy… I wonder what it is like…"

"TAIGA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE SO WE CAN EAT!"

The roar caused him to let out a girly 'eep' before rushing downstairs like his life depended on it. And it may very well be true since this was his sister he's dealing with. Taiga preferred to be alive and healthy when he arrives at his new life tomorrow.

"What the hell took you so long!"

"W-whoa calm down sis! I…Is that… Sake? Oh god! You drank before dinner? Mom! Sis got drunk agai-_blargh_!"

**CRASH! CLANG**

"BE QUITE!"

It seems poor Kazumi Taiga won't be very healthy looking after all…

* * *

><p>-Mx0-<p>

* * *

><p>And Magic out!<p>

Hey there folks! This wasn't something you expected, huh? Sorry, sorry, but I really wanted to get started on this. I love Yasuhiro Kano's works and I thought I'd pay tribute by doing a crossover fic for his Mx0 series. I actually plan on giving the section some help in terms of original fanfic for the series and another crossover so that you Mx0 fans out there will enjoy it. I will also be doing some of my own personal sketches to give some visual aids to my works so I hope you like those too.

Now for an important message to my readers.

Number 1.) _**Naruto: Jutsus and Magic 101!**_ And _**Life of a blonde Ninja: To Love Ru Style**_ are under the works, but will be put on hold for now. TLR fans I know you are damn well piss. How about make a crossover pic to compensate? :O I already did Naruto and Mikan so maybe a Lala and Naruto fic? Well let me know your ideas (yes I'm resorting to bribery OTL. But it's worth a try… I guess.) Just so you know I'm already working on pics for my fellow author Asha'man so it'll take a 'long' time for me to finish those request.

Number 2.) New crossover stories are the reason for number 1 being on hold. Like many authors here in we all have crazy ideas going through are heads that we want to just post up. That's exactly what I'm doing. I'll be working on making new fics for the next 3 weeks or so. Expect maybe 1 or 2 new crossovers that you might not have seen before to come to . The other reason why I chose to do this is because I feel that the Negima/Naruto section is doing well. The section is proudly being looked after by many good authors. _**Asha'man**_, _**Sunwraith**_, _**Ignisha**_, _**Airheaded dude**_, _**James Young**_, _**Monkies ate my sister**_ -just to name a few people. There are many more in that section that had contributed great works and for that I'm really happy! Hell that's why I plan fan arts for that section. That's how damn well proud and overjoyed I am. I may not leave a review, but you very well remember this… I READ YOUR fanfics of that crossover and LOVE IT XD! Make no mistake. And that's why I chose to stop (for now) and help other sections get started or at the very least give some hopeful readers a chance to read something they've been dying to see on here, you know?

Number 3.) I've received personal PMs in my DA account regarding fan arts. And here's my message to you.

"I'm not an entirely good artist unlike most so the fact I got requests for fan arts made me happy. But… I'm also very slow at keeping those requests as people have noticed _*coughAsha'man,Krimson-8cough*_ so if your cool with that then okay! Sure!"

Note to self… limit author's notes as much as possible.

Alright that's it! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of a very first Mx0/Negima crossover . Leave a review please and I'll see you all later!


	2. Plate 01 Arrival

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mx0 or Naruto. They belong to their respective creators.\

(Quick edit. Thanks for the corrections, Sebazu :3)

* * *

><p><strong>Quick AN:**

~ I'd like to thank **_Sebazu, A Noble Romancer,_** and **_Shadow Zeranion_** for being my first reviewers. It keeps me hopeful and happy to know that this story isn't given just a simple glance. I thought not many people would know about Mx0 since its become one of my all time manga favorite. If I had to rank it, it'll tie second place with KHR. So yea, thank you much for your reviews and I'll do my best to continue to deliver longer and enjoyable chapters in the future.

Enjoy the read :3

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> In order to fulfill Aika's precious wish, Kuzumi Taiga sets out for Mahora Academy to acquire further knowledge and power of magic. There he will gain new friends, make many enemies, and find that his red-strings of fate are just too many.

* * *

><p><strong>Mx0: New Horizon<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plate 01: Arrival<strong>_

Travelling to Mahora city was quite a relaxing affair for one Kuzumi Taiga.

The ride was smooth and the weather just great with cool winds and partly cloudy sky. He and Lucy had the fortune of staying in one of the expensive private cars of a bullet train for the better part of their trip. It was unnecessary—really… but they didn't complain since it gave the magical mandrake some freedom to move about freely rather than stay hidden.

Now here they were lounging on opposite seats and entertaining their self with a good old fashion card game. With a small folding table set between them and a deck of cards neatly divided Taiga narrowed his eyes on his opponent. Paying close attention to the girl's supposed innocent smile.

"So are we betting anything else, Taiga_-kun_?"

Lucy let out a laugh common amongst rich oujo-samas just as the teen scowled in annoyance. The magical mandrake was deliberately rubbing it in with her unnatural winnings and his unfortunate losses thus far. Today, Lady Luck was not at his side rather misfortune was. Just look at the difference! Lucy's winnings consisted of 3000 yen, a handful of chocolate Hershey's Kisses and a bunch of coins.

Taiga's side? A speck of dust…

This game of Black Jack is simply too one-sided.

"Screw you Lucy!"

Taking a careful peek at his card Taiga mentally debated his next move. It's the last round before they ended this game and he had a bit more he can bet before he needed to live off of ramen noodles for the next week. He had money, but he'd much rather save up so…

He had to win this!

"Hit me." The teen finally said.

Lucy cheerfully complied and dropped a card on his side. It read 8 of spades.

"YES!"

Taiga's triumph cry of victory was shortly accompanied with revealing his hand of 4 of hearts, 8 of hearts and the 8 of spades. A total of 20! There's no way she can beat that!

Lucy for her part continued to smile and showed him hers.

"Read'em and weep!"

A's of spades and a King of hearts.

"…21… Black Jack…ehehee…"

And so Kuzumi Taiga wept.

"It's not fair! You cheated somehow!" He accused.

"Oh please, how can I cheat? I'm just a beginner ~ohohohoho!"

Her oujo-sama's laugh was cruel to the ear.

"But, but, but…"

"Now now, Taiga_-kun_, be a gentleman and hand over the yen."

Her little hands stretched out towards him in bubbling enthusiasm. And expectantly, Taiga sobbed and pulled out another wad of bills from his wallet. The hard earned allowance dwindling further before his eyes. Oh, he regretted getting Lucy to play for keeps especially when she had nothing to offer.

His head met the cold hard table as soon as the transaction was made, muttering glumly over his misfortune. His companion, meanwhile, was daintily counting her winnings while balancing a Hershey on top her head. She was singing a small cute tune without a proper pitch to match her joy. Sadism was obviously being emphasized here at this moment in time; the torture of her victory song further aggravating him. And quite frankly, Taiga was tempted to steal back his money regardless of what he promised her at the beginning of the game.

_What is she going to spend it on, anyways? _

The question plagued his mind for only briefly before his attention drifted off to the outside.

Passing houses and greenery were quickly replaced by the urban setting of a city he had yet to find a name for. Tall buildings already began blocking the beautiful scenery, popping every few seconds in front of his unwavering gaze. If it weren't for the distractingly numerous commercial boards decorating some of the rooftops, Taiga would've given into boredom as soon he set his eyes outside.

Eventually, the teen retreated to his thoughts and recalled his earlier meeting with friends. Despite the few weeks following his departure from Seinagi High School, the gang had grown quite a bit. A number had already undergone simple style changes like a full-head bandana for Hayao, a stylish pony tail for Kumi and a cute necklace and light make up for his beloved Aika; his beautiful angel of heaven.

Others had more of a character change then just the appearance. His self-proclaimed buddy Ise, the pervert, had mellowed out and has actively pursued an earnest relationship. Although, his infamous habit still bared the wrath of all females he's come in contact with. Oddly enough, Aika and Kumi's short friend Michiyo had taken a strange liking for Ise and has thus become his unwanted jailor; a hilarious truth that he found this morning when he met up with them at the school gate. The look of a chained dog groveling at his master's foot was hard not to compare to the sight he beheld then. Literally, Michiyo was holding a chained leash that connected with Ise's red collar. And to add further to this was a pair of dog ears and a furry muzzle bought from some costume shop.

If anything, Taiga found Ise's situation both hilarious and rather pathetic. He gave his silent condolence for him before he left.

By far the most surprising change came in the form of his other female friend, Naomi Mizuki who's taken to become increasingly aggressive in getting his attention for some reason. Taiga would lie to himself if he thought that she wasn't attractive. It's quite the opposite. The once feisty girl he met in the drug club has now become quite a beauty that could match Aika in his mind. And it seems she's very popular amongst the guys since a fan club had started building up. A fact she has yet to become aware of if his other classmates hadn't told him to keep it a secret.

That surprise kiss he received from her before their departure was enough to elude thoughts of Aika for awhile. See? Even now he can't get the feeling of her kiss away. And somehow, he can't help but feel guilty for enjoying it. What would Aika do if she had stuck around to see that?

The conclusion he came up with had him paling by the second.

_I'm really glad she was called for a minor problem at that time. I don't know what she would think if she saw that…_

Further musings were cut short when tiny hands nudged his chest followed shortly by Lucy's voice.

"Taiga, are you paying attention?" She asked with a cute frown. "You didn't hear anything I said, did you?"

The black haired teen blinked then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to ignore you. I just got caught up with my own thoughts."

"I can see that…" Sighing, she handed back 1000 yen. "Here, as I said, buy me some water. The ones you brought weren't enough."

"Really? I thought those five would last you for the rest of the trip."

Grabbing his duffel bag from the compartment above him, he dove through it's contents for his emergency stash of cash. The same one he stored for future use. A few seconds later he was counting the bills and exchanging the 1000 yen bill for 100 yen coins.

"Anything else you want before I go?" He asked.

The mandrake pressed a finger to her cheek in thought before shaking her head. "Not the one I have in mind. I don't think dirt is what you humans would sell here so just hurry back so we can play some more."

Nodding, Taiga stood up and left with the money in hand. He strolled through the corridor in a sedated manner until he came across a line of people. He hazards a guess that it was probably close to lunch time right now. And since the bullet train had an assortment of bending machines accessible for the passengers aboard, it was no surprise to find a crowd of people eagerly waiting to use them. Beverages, snacks and even bentos were made readily available with just a simple press of a button.

Scratching his head Taiga took his place in line to wait. When the line hadn't moved he pulled out his cell to check the time. Coincidentally, a text awaited him at the front of the screen. Raising a curious brow he quickly opened it.

'_From:__ Taki-sensei_

_Subject:__ Reminder_

_Hey Taiga, remember that your entering a new world now so do your best. I've taught you all that I can and I expect great results when you come back. Don't forget your duty as a magical student and stay safe out there. Be sure to report directly to the Academy's headmaster as soon as you arrive. He'll explain everything you need to know. Good luck. You'll need it.' _

"That's the longest text I've ever gotten from anyone before…" the teen commented.

After sending a reply Taiga pocketed his cell and began tuning out the conversations happening around him. His sensei's text had left him pondering his current reassignment to Mahora. The transfer was quite sudden, really. He's only gotten a quarter ways through the first couple theory books he was given before his mentor shoved him off to another school to continue his studies. What made this rather worst for him was that he was much farther away from his friends… and Aika! Such cruelty!

Taiga subconsciously dropped to the floor in depression, tracing circles with his index finger. His friend's hang-out time was severely reduced to holiday visits or perhaps golden week. The black haired teen hoped this transfer was worth it.

"Um, ano..."

_I wanna at least see Aika once a month. That shouldn't be too hard to do… maybe they'll allow it._

"E-excuse me…?"

_Ah, but if I finish much earlier—like in 6 months, then this trip wouldn't be so bad, right?_

"Sir?"

_Now that I think about it I wonder what kind of magic I'll be learning. Taki-sensei was rather very vague about it…_

"Excuse me sir!" A voice cried out, startling him.

Taiga swiveled around before glancing back to find a young girl gazing up at him. She was quite pretty with long red hair tied into twin tails by yellow ribbons, anxious looking crimson eyes and glossed lips. Her outfit consisted of short shorts, a black hooded sweater with the zipper open to reveal a pink shirt bearing an iconic heart and "Sweet Cherry" logo decorating the center, and black cap.

Realizing his place in line (and the fact that it was only the two of them there) he bowed stiffly and apologized. He then proceeded to fumble for his wallet before hurriedly making his purchase. The girl watched him curiously as he clumsily dropped his bottles and abruptly tripping soon after. The teen recovered swiftly enough, but didn't get very far before she called out to him.

"Ah, Sir! You dropped this."

Turning back around, he spotted a familiar Plate being waved around in the air. Taiga instantly felt his pockets before confirming its absence. That really was his magic plate.

"S-sorry about that." He said sheepishly as he got close enough to reach out and take it. "Thank yo—"

She surprised him by taking a firm hold around his wrist and fixing him with an intense gaze. Taiga was momentarily worried before she glanced around briefly and spoke quietly.

"I apologize for being so sudden, but do you happen to be a magical student transferring to Mahora Academy?"

Stunned, it took Taiga a moment to work his jaw before he could reply. "How did you…?"

The girl's lips curled into a cute smile as she let go of his hands and bowed politely.

"My name is Sakura Mei and I've been sent to accompany you on your trip."

"…Huh?"

* * *

><p>"Uwaah… so good…"<p>

A beautiful blonde girl sat stretching on her seat at a local café. It was nearly the peak of the afternoon with the sun shining brightly and the accompanying winds blowing throughout Mahora city. The plaza she was in was teeming with people- Students and citizens alike relaxing or moving about with joyous smiles as time passed by slowly.

It's been well over a few weeks since vacation had started for all Mahora students and today was yet another relaxing day for one Takane D. Goodman. The high school freshman of Ursula High casually enjoyed yet another beautiful day with a warm cup of tea and a generous slice of lemon cake. It was her daily routine to move about the city and visit shops whenever she could before stopping by for a small snack then continue on with her fixed schedule.

After this short break she should be heading back to her dorm to finish up some homework, but unfortunately her schedule had some unexpected alterations. So now she was to proceed to the Mahora Train Station to pick up her kohai, Sakura Mei, and report to the headmaster soon after. Takane pretty much had to free up her plans for the day encase a task was appointed to her during the meeting.

She could only hope that it'll be an easy one.

The blonde gently sipped her tea before biting down a small piece of her cake. The sweet satisfying taste temporarily sent her to heaven before she relaxed and took to reading her notes. She had her cell phone open to a screen full of text and quite a few numbers indicating the time. While her schedule may be free now her plans for tomorrow still needed to be done.

"Hmm, let see here… I got tutoring with Takahata-sensei tomorrow afternoon and a meeting with the student council president. After that is cram school…"

She rapidly worked on her plans for tomorrow until a call suddenly came up. Takane blinked at the caller's name before smiling. A second later, the voice of her kohai greeted her from the other line.

"_Good afternoon Onee-sama." _

"Mei, good to hear from you." She smiled. "How was your trip?"

Takane eased back on her seat patiently as she took another bite of her cake.

"_It was very pleasant, thank you. I'll be sure to fill you in on it later."_ Mei replied. _"I just called to confirm if Onee-sama will be accompanying me to the headmaster this afternoon. Will I be expecting you at the station?"_

"Yes, I'll be there to pick you up." Takane confirmed. "What time will you be arriving? I heard there was an incident in Ueno Station earlier…"

_"Um… perhaps a little after 1pm? We had to make a few transfers before settling on the Saikyo Line. It's rather busy here at the moment and quite crowded too."_

The blonde mage blinked in confusion before asking. "We? Are you with someone, Mei?"

_"Oh yes, of course, I'm with my charge right now. Did Gandulf-Sensei not inform you of my assigned task, Onee-sama? I thought you had already received his message."_

Takane shook her head and spoke. "I did get a message from sensei, but I wasn't told of any others aside from accompanying you later."

"_Well, it's alright then, I guess. The mission is to simply escort a new magical transfer student to the headmaster. Nothing I can't handle alone. Afterwards, I believe I'll be free for the rest of the day."_

"Oh? We should have dinner at my place later then."

_"That would be wonderful."_ Mei replied excitedly.

The older teen smiled softly before continuing. "But really, we've certainly been getting a lot of transfer students lately. Is it a boy or a girl that you're escorting?"

"_A boy, Onee-sama, you'll meet him soon enough."_

The blonde grinned slyly when her Kohai confirmed the gender. While Takane wasn't much of a teaser she did do it every now and then whenever an opportunity presented itself. And since today was such a nice day why not make it better by messing with an underclassman? And so with a suggestive tone the blonde asked. "Is he cute?"

She earned a small sharp 'Eeep' from other end. _"W-well, he isn't bad looking- I mean, he looks pretty o-okay…mou, Onee-sama! Please don't ask such things."_

"Alright, alright." Takane giggled. "I'll have to see for myself when I get there then."

Suddenly, a short buzz sounded; interrupting their conversation.

"Hm? One sec Mei, I got an incoming call." After hearing her kohai's reply of understanding Takane quickly switched to the other line. "Hello? Takane D. Goodman speaking."

"_Ohohoho, Good afternoon, Takane-kun."_ Came the voice of the headmaster.

The girl immediately straightened and placed her tea down. "A-ah, headmaster, good afternoon to you too. Is there something you need from me?"

"_Yes, there is. I was wondering if you can stop by my office before you pick up Mei-kun. I have a task for you that require a personal briefing."_

"I understand. I'll head down there immediately."

"_Thank you and I'm sorry for troubling you on your vacation."_

"Tis not a problem, Headmaster." The girl replied with a smile. "I will be there soon."

After ending the call Takane quickly checked her watch before switching back to her kohai. "I'm sorry Mei, but it looks like I'll have to cut our conversation short. My meeting with the headmaster has been pushed up so I'll be heading over there now."

"_I see. As you wish then, Onee-sama. Goodbye for now."_

"Goodbye. I'll see you later."

Hanging up, the blonde swiftly saved her schedule and tucked her cell phone away. While there may be time to relax since she was near a Tram that could take her to the middle school section of Mahora she decided to hurry in order to stop by her dorm for a quick outfit change. She needed to look a bit more presentable.

With a last glance about the café Takane quietly stood up from her seat and proceeded to make her way back home.

* * *

><p>Holidays and vacations were revered as a time of fun and relaxation. Free to do what one so wished whether it was spending quality time with friends or sleeping through the late mornings.<p>

For one particular middle school girl summer vacation was anything but enjoyable.

Konoe Konoka, a pretty brunette of 14 years of age who's usually seen as bubbly and cheerful, sat staring off into space on a wooden bench of a certain park. Her eyes that once held joy and contentment now glazed over by a deep fog of depression.

Today, like almost every other day since summer had started, was yet another day for her Omai. An arrange marriage that her grandfather had begged/ordered her to attend. The young brunette has already been subjected to more than a dozen omai's the past few weeks. Some of which took longer to complete due to some overly persistent suitors of an arrogant nature. Already, the stress was beginning to build within her after so many consecutive meetings.

She was still a blossoming maiden after all so how can she deal with marriage so soon?

The middle schooler sighed softly as she shifted around her red and purple kimono. The packet she carried neatly on her lap was thick with papers of potential husbands that her grandfather had chosen carefully. To Konoka these were nothing but heavy baggage that she _should_ discard somewhere. Although, doing so will bring more trouble for her then good.

Konoka cared deeply for her grandfather and held him with much respect… She really did.

As of late, however, she found herself growing distasteful of these omai's he's become obsessed with. A girl can only be patient and enduring for so long… Konoka feared that she may end up snapping at him one of these days if she's pushed any further.

"Grandpa, I really wish you would stop this." She murmured softly to herself.

Her gazed drifted to one picture after another as today's list of suitors stacked high beside her. Right now was supposed to be her seventh meeting, but due to her first stressful engagement, Konoka quickly sought sanctuary at a deserted park thus ditching the rest of her awaiting suitors. Now here she was surrounded by trees and trimmed grass—vigilantly eyeing her surroundings for any signs of her husband candidates.

No sooner had she gone through half the stack of papers in her packet did her suitors finally appear. And boy did they arrive in masse.

"There she is! Konoka-sama!"

"My Ojou-chan, marry me."

"Please Konoka-hime, hear me out."

"Konoka-chan I got candy so let us share it together."

The various cries of the young men sent Konoka running as soon as the first had spoken.

In her haste she left the packet and papers to fly freely about the air. Some of the suitors panicked and stopped to gather them while the rest held steadfast and stayed on hot pursuit. Their desire for the young heiress's audience rang out loudly, filling much of the background music played in the plaza she soon passed. The people wondering about at that place and time wondered if there was a sort of parade preparation going on with so many people shouting and running about on one direction.

Konoka barely registered the street she passed before ducking through a cramped alley. Her pursuers passed by quickly allowing her a moment to catch her breath. The kimono she wore was not the least bit good for running and it was only by a miracle that it didn't get a single spec of dirt. Of course it was wrinkled now, but still…

Her short break didn't last long for one of the straggling suitors managed to find her. Very soon she was out in the open once more and frantically trying to gain distance from a foreign blonde Man riding a moped. The brunette briefly wondered just why it had to be pink with yellow ribbon decorations. It didn't suit him at all!

"Why do you run, my lady? Are we not suitable for you?" He asked politely.

Konoka shook her head wildly before turning away from him. "Please, just leave me alone!"

"But my lady—"

With a burst of speed she took a sharp turn down a flight of stairs before her mind can register that the man had followed suit. She was stunned to say the least when he yelped and collided right into a pole in a most comical manner. Fortunately, he didn't seem to be injured and so Konoka quickly made her way out of the area. A few more of her pursuers followed closely behind her.

It didn't take long before Konoka was huffing and panting for breath near a building she couldn't quite tell just yet. The lack of air and tired muscles took up most of her thoughts and thus she barely registered her surroundings. The most important thing she kept repeating in her mind was that she evaded capture at least. The numerous feints and tricks she pulled during the chase earlier gave much opportunity for escape.

Resisting the urge to collapse on the hard cemented ground Konoka found herself looking searching for a bench or a place to rest upon. The many people walking about the area paid her little attention as an announcement sounded loudly.

_**~ All passengers please steer clear of the platform. East Junior Bullet train, Asama 401 from Ueno station will be arriving shortly ~ **_

Now knowing her exact location Konoka started down a path towards the trams nearby. Resting there for the better part of the day appealed to her exhausted state.

She walked a good couple minutes before she reached her destination. Just seeing one of the trams that ferried many people back and forth from her school and the train station was enough to bring a tired smile across her lips. They didn't seem to be operating right now, but Konoka figured it didn't matter. So long as it can accommodate her for a short while their operational status was of no concern to her.

Glancing around as casually as she can manage proved beneficial to her. She caught sight of the moped man from earlier heading straight towards her way, but not entirely aware of her presence it seems. So quickly choosing one of the trams nearby Konoka ducked into one and carefully peeked out.

_Please don't let them find me. I'm tired of running._ She mentally prayed as more and more of her suitors popped by the area. They were gathering a rather large amount of attention too because of their looks and the fact that many of them were now baring chocolates with flowers. One even wore a full pink bunny costume. Thought for what reason the brunette had no clue…

A tiny bead of sweat trickled down the side of her cheek upon seeing this, however.

_I think they're trying too hard to woo me…_

She waited for quite a few minutes before they slowly parted ways. Eventually, the street around the trams were cleared of people save for a few passing students coming from supplementary lessons. Konoka for her part sighed in relief and finally allowed herself to collapse upon the comfy seats. Running for nearly an hour really took a toll on her….

Pretty soon her mind grew blank and her eyes drifted shut. The young Konoe heiress took one last deep breath before allowing sleep to finally take her.

* * *

><p>Taiga didn't know what to expect upon arriving at the Mahora Train station. His escort, Mei, had left him minutes ago to make a quick call while he went outside to wait. He didn't expect a surprise welcome when he got out.<p>

"Whoa…" The teen whispered in awe.

A foreign world greeted him on his first step onto the city. European style buildings meshed with nature's beauty as the bright sun shined above. Tall trees were spread all around while black colored lamps lined the sidewalks in large intervals. Even the streets were paved uniquely with brick like designs and railways for Trams. Taiga nearly dropped his bag upon seeing this dazzling scenery. And it took all his reasoning to remind himself that he was still in Japan. After all… that large tree in the distance could probably be found in this country… right?

Lucy fared better and instead smiled widely at her new surroundings.

"Neh, neh, Taiga? This place is awesome! I can feel and practically _taste_ magic in the air." She commented giddily.

"Uh huh."

The poor teen was still enthralled by the sight before him. Some of the people around him laughed lightly at his awed expression and some just gave him a passing glance. This led Taiga to conclude that they were probably used to seeing newcomers act like this. Lucy didn't find him very interesting rather she was worried about her new-found friend, Mei. The middle school girl who had been mysterious yet friendly and kind since they met hours earlier had all but disappeared. Part of Lucy wanted to get Taiga to look for her while the other came up with possible conclusions.

In the end the young mandrake figured the girl had taken a bathroom break or was still talking on her phone. Either one were possible.

Nodding to herself in finality she turned to talk to Taiga. She stopped, however, as a stranger slowly approached them. Sensing something odd about this person she quickly hid herself within her bag.

"Interesting, isn't it?" A feminine voice commented.

Taiga nodded absentmindedly as his gaze drifted from one place to another.

"You're only seeing just a fraction of the city. Wait till you see the rest."

Blinking a few times, the black haired youth turned to the person speaking beside him. He was met with dazzling blue eyes of one pretty blonde girl. Judging by looks alone she was probably around his age with a couple inches shorter then him. She was garbed in a cute blue-jean skirt with a matching light-blue tank top and brown jacket. A white belt secured her waist just as a small black purse hung on her left shoulder. The last to complete her image was a pair of fashionable brown leather boots embraced by leather straps.

"Hello Kuzumi-san." She bowed politely and held out a hand. "My name is Takane D. Goodman. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"O-oh right. Are you another magic student?" Grinning sheepishly Taiga shook her hand. It was a bit of an awkward start, but he managed to reign in his surprise and push fort. "Good afternoon to you then, Takane-san. I take it you're the welcoming party?"

"You can say that." The girl replied as she motioned him toward the shade provided by the building. "I trust that my kohai, Mei, wasn't too much trouble for you?"

"Kohai? Oh, so you are the sempai she talks a lot about…. She was well behaved to be honest with you and very polite."

"I'm also more than competent enough to do my task in a _professional_ manner, thank you very much."

The two older teens blinked and turned to see the red head making her way towards them. Her arms were crossed over her chest as a cute pout adorned her face. She stopped to fix a light glare on the blonde girl.

"Really, Onee-sama, you have little faith in me, huh?"

Takane giggled and shook her head. "It's good to see you too, Mei. Welcome back."

Taiga smiled as the two gave each other friendly hugs. It reminded him of the ones that Aika and her friends would share when they parted ways or had a reunion after a long absence. Although this one looked more like a family moment than a regular greeting between friends. They surely fit the role with Mei being the younger sister of the two and Takane being the doting older sibling.

When the two finally broke apart they turned to address him. Taiga was quick to note Mei's odd smile that didn't quite match the previous ones she's given.

"Well, Kuzumi-san, it looks like I'll be taking my leave from here." She announced with a hint of disappointment. "I've been relieved of my task rather early, but Onee-sama shall finish escorting you to our headmaster."

"Duty calls?" The male inquired curiously.

Mei shook her head. "I'm afraid it's more of an issue with a certain test I took before our vacation started."

Taiga had to chuckle at that. "I see... well, thank you for escorting me up to here. I had a lot a fun getting to know you." _Even if it was only a little bit…_

She beamed in return. "The same to you, Kuzumi-san… I mean, Sempai. I also had a pleasant time."

Lucy, figuring that it was probably safe now, popped into view and waved her hand. "You're leaving now, Mei? I still want to play some more with you."

"Maybe some other time." Taiga told her before facing the middle schooler. "I'm sure will be seeing you around, right?"

Mei nodded. "Right, so don't worry Lucy. I'll be sure to visit you and sempai sometime in the future."

The mandrake was given a gentle pat on the head as the young teen bid them all goodbye. Lucy watched her disappear around a corner before turning her attention at the newcomer. Taiga watched with amusement as his companion introduced herself to Takane.

Much like her kohai, the blonde was quick to befriend the mandrake. They spend a little time chatting before they decided to head on out as well. Takane briefly asked questions similar to the ones they were given back on the train. Rules and regulations that Mei had explained earlier were summarized once more. This time however, Taiga had more questions to ask and the blonde was more than happy to answer.

He learned that there were actually two sides of the magic community. One was filled with Mages and the other was Magicians or Magic Technicians. Unfortunately, Takane wasn't able to fully explain the differences between the sides and so dropped the subject fairly quickly. They did managed to form some theories and explanations by themselves, but weren't too sure if they were accurate. They weren't clueless about it, but they decided that they could talk more about it some other time.

The pair quickly headed down towards the local Tram station after a short lunch at a nearby restaurant. They each carried something from there. Taiga held onto a pink box of cream cheese bread while Takane held onto their drinks. When they arrived at their destination the trio found a rather odd sight.

A young girl wearing a red and purple kimono was beating a man wearing a bunny costume with some sort of toy hammer.

"Let me go." The girl pleaded as she tried to struggle away. "I said to leave me alone."

Her efforts look futile for the man just tightened his hold despite the blows to the head.

"Come, Ojou-chan, just one date. Your grandfather told me you would enjoy visiting a fortuneteller. I know just the place."

It was like one of those cliché damsels in distress scenes that Taiga always found in mangas and books. He never thought it'll happen in front of him like this. There was even a small crowd forming around the spectacle. The black haired teen was about to intervene, but Takane quickly blocked his path. She shook her head at him.

"It's best we leave, Kuzumi-san. This isn't our business." She said calmly.

"What do you mean?" He asked in disbelief. "Isn't our job to help those in need?"

"Yes it is, but this situation is nothing that we can settle by ourselves." She whispered. "It'll resolve itself without our assistance so it's best not to get involved."

As if to punctuate her reasoning a brave soul from the crowd stepped forward to save the young girl.

"See? They don't need our help."

Not a second later was she proven wrong though.

That same brave soul was now a poor soul sailing through the air a good 14 feet away. That left more than a number of people stunned and picking their jaws from the floor—Takane and Taiga included. Although the black haired teen gave his escort a good 'yea… can we jump in there now?' type of look afterword. When the crowd dispersed chaotically the blonde girl finally relented.

"Alright, just this once will intervene since it looks like this is more than what it seems." Takane reluctantly agreed.

"Don't worry Takane! My Taiga can wipe the floor with him." Lucy chimmed happily, poking her head out to see what's been happening.

"No! We have to settle this in the most peaceful manner." She argued. "We can't allow anymore civilian casualty."

"But it's just us now! Look, all the rest of them are running around like Godzilla is here."

As the two started bickering, the black haired teen assessed the situation further. The man that was now dragging the girl away looked to be well built under the costume. The fact that he could punch someone that far showed him that he was either a mage or a well trained fighter with great mastery over chi. The inner power that he was rather very familiar with thanks to his sister's physical teaching method. Further analyses told the teen that his opponent was probably an experience fighter as well.

_I blame you sis for beating this knowledge into me at such a young age…_

Taiga wasn't hoping for a fight on his first day here on Mahora Academy, but it looked like it could endanger the girl if they didn't do something soon.

Making a final decision, Taiga nodded to himself. He cracked his neck and loosened his shoulders. He then shoved both his box of cheese cream and Lucy to the blonde. She yelped in surprise and nearly spilled both of their drinks.

"W-what are you doing tossing these to me so suddenly?"

"Call in the cavalry." He said with a grin while flexing his fingers making sure that his belongings were secured beside Takane. "I'll do what I can about the situation while you're at it."

"Wait! Hold on!"

"Get' em Taiga!"

Both Lucy's cheer and Takane's plea to stop didn't reach him in time as the boy neared the struggling damsel and the costumed villain. He had one thing in mind right now and one thing only.

To kick this dude's ass.

He caught up with the two just in time to grab the man's hand.

"Hey Mr. Bunny!" He greeted mockingly. "You looking for a fight?"

* * *

><p>-Mx0-<p>

* * *

><p>And Magic out<p>

**A/N:**

Hey, here's another update. It took longer since I had trouble with... well, life. lol. I took a route as most of you probably concluded.

Anyways, I will let you know that I do plan to go more into details on the Magic Plates and spells that Taiga will wield. More action and perhaps comedy will come next chapter. Who knows? So long as I get some reviews/feed back and the like, then I'll continue to do my best to continue and update. I would really like it if others would support this section with fanfics as well since, like my reviewers, I believe in this crossover's potential.

For those who don't know Mx0 or never read it. I highly recommend giving it a shot. It's a really good manga that I wish was published here in America. I'd so buy all the volumes.

I'm hoping to expand my ideas on not just print, but as illustration as well. So expect future sketches to support certain chapters.

Pairings... I'm still deciding. You can give your opinions and_ maybe_ consider them.

see you all next chapter.

My next project will be another crossover, but it'll be a surprise so stick around xD!


End file.
